prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugene
Personality He cares deeply for his comrades, considering them all to be a family rather than a group of thugs. He is ruthless to those he deemed to be an enemy, not afraid to shoot someone in cold blood when it comes down to it. But he's still an open-minded individual and will do anything for his family. Backstory The third generation of spaceborne humanity, Eugene. His parents lived in the slums, and so does he. Once stuck in the slums always stuck in the slums. Life as a youngster is hard in the slums, particularly with junkie progenitors. But a brighter tomorrow had been offered, or so he thought. A gang recruited him, unusual as many thought young children were useless. But they saw a use in them as fodder and easily moldable members. He quickly grew attached and befriended his fellow gang members -the other kids- after he had completed his trial by fire required to join the gang. But this trial changed him, giving him his scar on his left arm and the most important his artefact, which he found during his junkyard survival trial. It wasn't long for his organisation got into trouble and bit more off then they could chew. A much bigger group attacked them and drove them into the corner. A group of strangely futuristic knights with oddly effective feudal weaponry. Fed up with the abuse he and his comrades receive from the First Group Division, Eugene leads a mutiny that expels the majority of the group. He then renames the gang and promises for a future, a place where they properly belong. Resources A child soldier gang of a handful strong. An ammunition factory. Equipment / Weaponry A bullpup rifle capable of firing in 3 modes: fully automatic, burst and semi-automatic. Each with their own benefits and uses. * Semi-automatic: can shoot 2 highly accurate shots per turn at 10kN/shot * Fully-automatic: can shoot 5 highly inaccurate shots per turn at 10kN/shot * Burst: can shoot a quick burst of 3 rounds per turn at 10kN/shot at 70m/s. Its current magazine size is 30 and it takes 1 turn to reload. Eugene has access to 2 kinds of special ammunition along the regular ammunition. Namely armour piercing and hollow point. * Armour piercing does double damage to armour * Hollowpoint does double the damage to nat and any other type of skin. A 60 kN barrier, regenerating itself after 5 turns when it has been destroyed an armour set made by August, 60kN armour, along with a 15kN strong combat knife Artefact: Angurvadal- series (Incomplete) Specialisations Leadership, tactical planning, marksmanship, detecting lies; only very obvious and outrageous lies. Power Metal Slug Source: Artifact A slug-like creature has found its way in his back, fusing with his spine and upper brain lobe. The slug itself isn't organic but rather an A.I. designed to enhance the creator's abilities. It seemed to have activated when the youngster touched it, latching on to Eugene's body, very painful as it dug out his flesh. But it didn't take him that long to notice the benefits. His shooting was way more accurate than the others. His spatial awareness also took off along with his reaction speed at 0.10. His eyesight improved giving him thermal-vision albeit only through thin walls, focusing his thermal vision allows him to fine tune it to search for different values and even sense the heartbeat of a fellow human, making him able to notice people's obvious lies. It even allows him to focus his eyes far greater than the average human as if his eyes were a pair of adjustable binoculars up to three times the normal human vision, one could say. It also marginally improved his strength his agility, on the other hand, does get enhanced. Resulting in a lad whose more light on his feet and capable of jogging at 14mph and sprinting shorter distances at 28mph. Meaning that in combat it's easier to take advantageous positions. This is further improved with his increased jumping height, he can jump up to 5 metres. Angurvadal- series ''' Source: Artifact The blade Angurvadal was forged from one of the fragments of the divine artefact used to seal a primordial evil. The blade has multiple functions and spells imbued in it that allows the wielder to perform great feats of combat. Currently, the blade only consists of the hilt and a broken part of the blade, leaving it many times weaker than it originally was. '''Increased cutting force: The wielder of this blade always has an increased cutting force of 10kN, allowing them to strike truer and harder than any normal swordsmen. Ignition: The wielder of this blade can call out the name of the weapon, causing it to be clad in flames for 5 turns per day. The fire burns at 1200°C and has the added property of lingering on any object hit for the entire duration of the ignition. The user can, once per turn, slash the blade across the ground, causing a curvable fire stream that can reach up to 5 meters high to be sent out. This stream has no force but travels at 50m/s and has the same heat as the object.